Flare Corona
Flare Corona is a former Dark Mage, as well as one of the elite members of the Raven Tail guild. She is one of the characters in Fairy Tail ''and a supporting antagonist during the Grand Magic Games arc. Appearance Flare is a pale young woman with big eyes and long flamed red hair. She carries a scar under her right shoulder and the symbol of her guild (and later a symbol of her village) on the right breast. She is dressed in a long red dress with a deep neckline and a thigh split left, combined with long gloves and high-heeled shoes of the same color. Although Flare is a beautiful girl, she usually keeps her eyebrows perpetually raised and often shows herself with a half-open mouth. She also has 2 deep dark circles that contribute to giving it a deranged appearance. Personality As Raven Tail's Mage, Flare demonstrated in the fight against Lucy the most obscure aspects of her personality; she showed herself to be susceptible to sudden outbursts, to the point that when she was put in trouble by Lucy she completely let herself go to a furious scream. Not to mention her extremely sadistic, blackmailing and vindictive nature, to the point that she not many problems have been posed to threaten the life of a little girl (Asuka O'Connell) to prevent the her opponet from reacting to each of her attacks. She also shows her cowardice when Lucy frees herself from her grasp and tries to try to attack her with Uranio Metra while Flare limits herself to trying to protect herself unnecessarily, only to show arrogance when her partner Obra protects her and apparently makes her win the fight. After the dissolution of Raven Tail, she proves sorry for her questionable actions against Lucy. She tried to make amends first by saving her (in the anime) from an attack by dragons during the Eclipse arch, then she kept an eye on her and rescued her and Wendy during the Sun Village arch. As she then tells the two Fairy Tail mages, Flare reveals that she left her family of giants and the Sun Villagie because she could not find her role and that was partly the reason that led her to know the outside world and, unfortunately, to join Raven Tail, convinced that their morally evil actions were of normal human society. She cares a lot about her blessed hair and she coming to rage when someone damages it, as she becomes fiercely protective of her village of origin. Powers and Abilities *'Crimson Hair''' (in Japanese: 赤髪 Akagami): As a sign of the blessing of the Eternal Flame , Flare received the magical ability to manipulate her hair in a variety of ways. Flare proved particularly able to use her hair to whip, block and drag her enemies to the ground. Her hair can even digging on the ground and lengthen to excess according to her will. Because of the blessing, she is able to turn her hair into fire with which she can burn her opponent. *'Hair Shower: Wolf Fang' (in Japanese: 髪しぐれ狼牙 Kamishigure Rōga): Flare manipulates her hair giving it the appearance of a huge wolf. *'Hair Brand': Flare manipulates a small thin lock of her hair, giving it a particular shape (such as the symbol of Raven Tail) and then ignites it. In this way she is able to permanently brand the enemy. *'Hair Shower: Firefly Flame' (in Japanese: 髪しぐれ蛍火 Kamishigure Hotarubi): Flare inflames some of her hair cut by the enemy causing them to explode violently. *'Hair Shower: Thousand Birds' (in Japanese: 髪しぐれ千鳥 Kamishigure Chidori): Flare stretches her hair and then uses them to shoot a series of shots against the enemy. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Flare has proven to possess a remarkable readiness capacity. For the first part of her battle against Lucy, she was able to dodge and block the many blows of the spirits of the latter. Even when she was in mid-air following the combined attack of Tauros and Scorpius, Flare attacked her opponent with the spell Hair Shower: Wolf Fang. Her reflexes are so refined that she was also able to intercept a bullet stroke. *'Enhanced Agility': During the fight with Lucy, Flare showed great agility in dodging the Tauros Stellar Spirit's ax attacks with leaps. Moreover, the speed with which she is able to move her hair is high enough to allow her to block a bullet. Gallery Hair_Guard.jpg|Flare uses her own hair even as a means of defense to protect herself from attacks. Navigation Category:Psychopath Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Fairy Tail Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Minion Category:Redeemed Category:Cowards Category:Arrogant Category:Medusas/Gorgons Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mentally Ill